general_informationfandomcom-20200222-history
Get Rid of a Wart at the Bottom of Your Foot
A verruca is a wart on the bottom of your foot. It's such a pain when you get a verruca, and even worse when you get 2 or 3. Out of all the methods given, some have better results than others. Want to get rid of your verrucas? Then read on... Category:Warts Steps #There are both prescription and over-the-counter treatments for warts. Some examples of commercially available treatments are Salatac Gel, Bazuka, and Wartner. Bazuka and Salatac Gel are both gels that cover the verruca and work by eating away at the skin. The main active ingredient in Salatac Gel is salicylic acid. Wartner is similar to what doctors use to freze off verrucas, made for home use. #If you have tried all these things and they do not have much effect, there are many home remedies. One such remedy is soaking a piece of cotton wool in vinegar, putting said cotton wool onto the veruca and leaving it in place for one night. Another home remedy uses banana skin. You cut a square off a banana skin, big enough to cover the verruca, and place that on the veruca, soft side of the skin on the verruca. Yet another method is pure tea tree oil. Another cheap home remedy is duct tape therapy. Apply duct tape to the wart. Wear the tape throughout the day and remove over night. In the morning, use more tape. Do this every day for 3 months. #If all else fails, your body's immune system will develop antibodies against the type of wart you have. This can take a while, up to 2 or 3 years. #If the verruca is dead and still on your foot, having not fallen off, rub off the dead skin with a pumice stone, nail file or something like that. #Most treatments for warts use a combination of treatments such as liquid nitrogen, salicylic acid, and soaking the wart in hot water to try and expose it to the other temperature extreme. It is often necessary that a combination of treatments be used because a wart may not always respond to only one type. Many combination treatments may be required as well. Don't give up. The wart will eventually go away. Tips *It is most effective to leave the home remedies (vinegar, banana skin etc) on overnight. If you have time in the day, do it then too. The longer the treatment lasts the better. *Always leave the treatment on for the correct amount of time. *Be patient. They don't just vanish overnight (normally) Warnings *Some methods of removal do not work on some people, so do not continue with a method that doesn't work. It could waste your money and damage your skin. *Some treatments have the opposite effect. For some people, having the verruca frozen off may end up swelling up your foot completely. But you never know until you try. *ALWAYS read the label + instructions on medical products. If you are told to leave the treatment on for 48 hours, do so. wartsamazon Category:Answered questions